


over

by saltytangerine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltytangerine/pseuds/saltytangerine
Summary: Thor is tall, taller than Bucky, taller than Steve. His arms are the size of Bucky's thighs and his hair is as blond as Steve's, but softer when Bucky runs his fingers through it.





	over

**Author's Note:**

> quick drabble bc although i'm suffering, i'm still able to drabble thorbucky

Thor is tall, taller than Bucky, taller than Steve. His arms are the size of Bucky's thighs and his hair is as blond as Steve's, but softer when Bucky runs his fingers through it.

Steve's as good as gone, the line ended in 2023 after Bucky was willing to sacrifice it all _again_ for Steven G. Rogers, leaving him alone, like he did in 1944, but now, he has Thor's arms to keep him safe. A chance meeting, Bucky found himself kissing him, his back pressed against the timber of the cabin by the lake. His hands find their place at Thor's cheeks and Thor kisses with all the hunger that Bucky feels.

Wrapped in Thor's arms, his soft body warm against his, he realizes that although Steve has left him, broken their promise, his life hasn't quite ended yet.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @saltietangerine for shitposts and stanning bucky barnes.


End file.
